elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
A Hot Stone
|faction = Thieves Guild |type = |id = o0b00y00 }} A Hot Stone is a Thieves Guild quest available in . The Agent is sent to retrieve a stolen gem from one of the Thieves Guild's "family" members and smuggle it back to the Guildhall. Background After successfully joining the Thieves Guild in the Iliac Bay after being Seen in the Act of stealing, the Agent will be offered various quests to complete on behalf of the Guild by one of the group's Shadow Schemers. Objectives *Speak with a Shadow Schemer at a Thieves Guild Guildhall. *Journey to the town mentioned by the Schemer. **Find the "catburglar" holed up in the tavern mentioned by the Schemer. **Speak with the burglar and swap the gem for a piece of metal. *Return to the Schemer before the time limit expires. Walkthrough After being recruited by the Thieves Guild based in the Iliac Bay, the Agent will be offered the change to "help out one of the family" by a Shadow Schemer. Upon accepting the task, the Schemer will reveal that a "catburglar" who works for the Guild has been forced to hide in a tavern having recently stolen a gem from the local Palace, and is on the verge of being discovered. The Agent is hence sent to get the gem from the catburglar, and smuggle it back to the Guildhall. A Tactical Trade The Schemer will hand the Agent a hunk of metal to hand to the catburglar, informing them that they must give the catburglar, hiding in a tavern in another town, in exchange for the gem. With that, the Agent must head to the town, find the tavern and speak with the catburglar, who will hand them the gem and take the metal. With the gem in hand the Agent must make their way back to the Schemer, although they may encounter some guards, who will shout upon being struck: "I have it on good authority that you have the gem that name stole. Hand it over and I'll let you go unharmed." Should the Agent acquiesce to the guard's request they will hand over the gem and forfeit the quest, losing a lot of reputation with the Guild. In contrast, rejecting the offer will result in the Agent having to escape the guards and get back to the Schemer whom gave them the quest before the time limit expires. Rewards Successfully returning to the Schemer with the gem before the time limit expires will see the Agent handed a random amount of , as well as boost in reputation with the Guild, the Schemer, and the Guild's associated factions. Conversely failing the quest will see the Agent lose reputation, with a varying number of penalties based on how the quest is failed. The changes in reputation, based on success or failure, are outlined below: Failing the quest through failing to return the gem will result in the following additional penalties: Failing the quest by handing the gem to the guard will result in even more severe penalties: Journal Trivia *This quest is identical to another Thieves Guild quest, A Lifted Gem, in terms of dialogue, objectives and rewards, but has no reputation based requirements. *Should the Agent wish to keep either the metal or the gem it will remain in their inventory if the time limit expires. *NPCs have a variety of remarks to make about the quest during its activation: **Acceptance: "Well, everyone knows that name stole that jewel. Why don't they get him/her?" or "There's a lot of poshes at Tavern. Guards aren't wanted in there." **Success: "They had to let name go after all. Turns out he/she was innocent." or "Now how do you mistake metal for a gem? They're both rocks, but come on!" **Failure: "The guards finally got name. Guess he/she couldn't hold 'em out forever." or "Yeah, they found the title's gem and arrested that description alright." *The Schemer will have a variety of greetings to give to the Agent after the quest is completed: **Success: "What is it, first name? Want that gem back? I bet you do!" **Failure: "Don't you remember that you were s'posed to get that gem from name, and give him/her the metal I gave you? Oath! You'd think it was hard science." Bugs * The time limit is not expired after speaking with the catburglar. Category:Daggerfall: Thieves Guild Quests